Yusei Has a Fever
by BlackRose2172
Summary: Due to overwork Yusei Fudo has come down with a fever. It's up to his friends and the OC Scarlet Hoshi to nurse him back to health.


Yusei checked his laptop for the seventh time to make sure he was reading the engine results properly. The screen seemed a bit blurry so he rubbed his eyes to restore some vision. Tapping a few buttons he reset the data before returning his focus to the Yusei Go! Engine.

"Did you pull another all-nighter?" Scarlet asked, coming into the garage with two cups of coffee. She set his on desk to he could reach it once his hands were free. "I could have sworn you went to bed before me."

"I couldn't sleep." He replied quickly as his fingers tapped a few more keys. She walked behind him to take a look at the data.

Her eyes skimmed the screen quickly. "You increased engine out put by 2.5%. But it looks like handling decreased." She pointed to a blue bar.

"It's getting tricky, whenever I try to increase engine power something else decreases." His voice sounded tired.

She looked at him carefully. "Do you want to take a break? I could make you some breakfast and then we could work on this afterwards, together." His face looked pale.

"I will in a bit, I'm just so close right now." He only seemed to be halfway paying attention to her.

Scarlet straighten herself. "I'll put breakfast on then." He was too preoccupied to answer. She went into the kitchen to prepare something. While she cooked she kept thinking about how exhausted he looked. "I know he's working hard for the WRGP but he's going to work himself to death at this point." She thought while scrambling some eggs. Once the eggs were cooked she prepared some toast to accompany them before returning to the garage.

Yusei was where she left him staring at the computer screen. "You should eat, the computer isn't going anywhere." She set the plate of food on his laptop to make a point.

He blinked and looked at the food. "Thank you." He told her. She watched him carefully as he stood up and wiped his hands off to eat. He leaned against the desk and ate his food quickly. Yet each bite seemed painful, like he was forcing himself to eat.

"Slow down or you'll choke." She warned.

He cleared his plate and took a few steps to put the plate away. "It was delicious, thank-" The plate fell from his hand and smashed on the stone floor while he fell over. Scarlet managed to grab him in time so he did not suffer the same fate, rather a slow descent.

"Yusei!" She could feel heat radiating off his body like an overheated engine. "You idiot! Why didn't you tell us?" She tried to straighten him up and only succeed him leaning him against her. He was too heavy for her to try and carry by herself without risking one of them injury. "Crow! I need help with Yusei!" She called to their other roommate.

Immediately Crow came running down the stairs to see the two of them on the floor. "What happened?" He asked quickly.

"He collapsed from a fever. Help me get him upstairs." She instructed. The two of them slung on of his arms over each of his shoulders and slowly made their way up to his room. Crow lifted him into the bed while Scarlet removed his shoes so he could be comfortable. "Yusei…" She thought as she stared at him lying in bed.

Crow glanced over to her. "What else should we do?" He questioned.

She thought about what things Martha did for the children when they were sick. "Get a glass of water for his bedside, a big one, he needs to stay hydrated. I can run to the store and get a thermometer along with some medicine. Make sure he stays in bed." She ordered.

"Alright." Crow looked back at his sick friend. "It's not too serious is it?" He asked.

"I'll have to check his temperature. I think he's just been overworking himself too much. Rest is probably the best thing for him right now." She assured him. "I'll be back as soon as I can, just keep him here." She took off to the nearest store.

Crow sat down in the room to make sure Yusei stayed put. He recalled how much Yusei was working in the past week to upgrade everyone's duel runner. "I'm sorry we pushed you so hard Yusei, I didn't realize you were this exhausted." Crow apologized but was unsure if his friend could hear him.

Scarlet roamed the aisles of the store to get the proper medication for Yusei. She grabbed some pills that had little sick bunnies on it called Fever-be-Gone. Tossing them into her basket she thought about what else one should do for a sick person. Chicken Noodle soup was always a good choice, but he ate ramen all the time so she doubted he would want more canned soup. She walked through the produce section and had an idea; it didn't have to be canned soup.

She returned to the garage to hear arguing upstairs near Yusei's room.

"I don't see how this is my fault!" Jack argued loudly with Crow in the hallway.

"You're the one that's here all the time! How could you not notice how swamped with work he was?" Crow accused. "And you claim to be his best friend."

"I am his best friend! It's not like you helped him with much anyway."

Scarlet raced up the stairs to confront them. "Both of you knock it off." Her voice was low but sharp. "Yusei needs to rest and you're arguing isn't helping. Go outside if you want to continue." Both of them looked embarrassed as she scolded them like children. She turned to Crow. "Did you get him some water?" She asked.

He nodded. "He managed to drink about half before going back to sleep."

"That's good, top it off again. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen if you need me." She returned downstairs.

In the kitchen she unloaded the ingredients she purchased from the store. Tossing her gloves onto the counter she set to work. The first thing she did was begin to mix some flour in a bowl to start the bread. Her mind was completely focused on her work so she did not notice the two curious roommates.

Crow and Jack watched her cook in the kitchen. She covered the bowl and set it aside for later. Laying out the rest of her ingredients she pulled out a sharp knife and skillfully sliced them with expert precision. "She looks like a mad woman in there." Crow remarked while she quickly sliced through the vegetables. She tossed everything into the pot of water and set it on the stove to cook.

"If anyone touches this Yusei won't be the only one who needs to recover." She threatened. Both guys backed away from the kitchen. Washing her hands she put her cloves back on to head back to the garage. "Now did Yusei have any orders that needed to be filled today?" She asked the others.

Crow thought about it. "He had one I think, just a computer repair. I can make the delivery." He offered.

"Let me make sure it's finished first. But that would help a lot." She inspected the older looking computer. For the most part it Yusei had already finished most of the major repair work. All that was left was a few wire replacements and checking some circuit boards. Once that was all done she gave it to Crow to deliver. "Thank you Crow."

"Not a problem, be back shortly." He promised.

She checked the clock and saw that it was almost noon. "I better check on Yusei." She proceed upstairs. There she found Yusei attempting to get out of bed. "What are you doing?" She asked as he looked around for his shoes.

"I'm feeling much better now. Besides, I have work to finish." He managed to find one shoe that she quickly confiscated. "Scarlet I need my shoe."

She put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "Your fever has gotten worse. You need to stay in bed, we'll take care of everything." She promised.

He went to argue that he needed to finish the program but he saw her expression. Her green eyes had a mixture of worry and pain that she seldom showed anyone. She was this worried about him and he was making it worse by implying that his friends couldn't handle the work. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll stay here." He admitted defeat.

Her expression relaxed. "I'll come back to check on you in a bit. If you need anything just call." She got to her feet. Before she left she hesitated. "Hold on a moment." She walked down the hallway leaving him alone once again. When she returned she had a damp washcloth. "Lay back." She instructed. He did as he was told. She laid the cool cloth across his forehead, gently brushing his bangs out of the way with her delicate hands.

Immediately he felt some relief from the cool cloth. His face relaxed a bit letting her know that it was helping. Within a few moments he was asleep again. She went refilled his water glass she heard more arguing from downstairs. "Great, what is it this time?" She sighed.

"What do you mean Yusei's sick?" Akiza demanded from Jack.

"Calm down Akiza, everything's fine." Jack replied but she wouldn't hear it.

"Why haven't you done anything then? You should be calling a doctor or take him to the hospital!" She accused angrily.

"That sounds a bit excessive for just a small fever." Jack started which succeed in angering her further.

"Fine then, I'll call the doctor myself." She huffed.

"I told you we don't need a doctor."

"How would you know?"

Scarlet came down just in time to see the argument escalate. "Quiet everyone! Yusei's asleep." She hushed them sharply.

"How's he doing? Is he going to be alright?" Akiza asked her.

"If everyone would let him get some sleep I'm sure he'll be fine." Scarlet replied. She looked at Akiza who still was worried. "His fever is still a bit high but he's drinking plenty of fluids. I have some soup cooking on the stove and it should be done in a few hours." She assured the other woman.

"Does he need anything else? What can I help you with?" Akiza asked eagerly. "I could help cook or do laundry."

"I think you're overreacting a little." Jack commented.

Akiza turned to him. "Aren't you underreacting? Yusei needs us and you're sitting here doing nothing!" She accused.

"I checked on him!"

"Both of you quiet!" Scarlet snapped. The petty arguing ceased. "Thank you for offering Akiza. There is something you can do to help." Akiza's eyes lite up. "There's an herbal tea that can help with a fever, you can probably find it in the grocery store. It's the one with a lot of ginger." Scarlet explained.

Akiza nodded. "I'll go get it then!" She ran up to the door.

"Thank you Akiza." Scarlet smiled. Once Akiza was gone Scarlet let out a sigh of relief.

"Will that tea really help?" Jack asked.

"It'll help keep this place quiet for a few minutes so he can sleep." Scarlet calmly replied. The door to the garage opened and the twins came in with their group of friends. "I spoke too soon." She sighed.

Leo was particularly excited and loud. "Where's Yusei? I want to show him this sweet combo I learned." He practically yelled. All of the kids were loud which made things worse.

"Everyone shut up!" Jack snapped. All the kids looked at him with terror in his eyes.

Scarlet shook her head. "Nice Jack." She said under her breath. "Just keep your voices down. Yusei isn't feeling well right now." She saw the terror be replaced with worry. "He'll be fine but he just needs to rest. So please keep your voices down."

"Can we help?" Luna asked. The rest of the children nodded eagerly.

It was really sweet that they wanted to help so she quickly thought of something for them to do. "Why don't you all make him some get well cards? Positive support can really help a person heal." She smiled.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Leo cheered.

"Sounds like fun." Luna agreed.

Scarlet went over to the draw to get some color pencils and paper for the children to use. "There's one for everyone." She passed out the supplies.

Immediately there was silence as all the children were hard at work on their cards. "Good idea." Jack told her while they watched them at work. Scarlet relished the silence, as it was the first time all day. About half an hour of silence passed when Akiza returned with the tea.

"Is this the right one? I grabbed several just in case." She held up a bag filled with several boxes of tea.

"Perfect. We can make him a cup for when he wakes up." Scarlet smiled.

"I can make it. I know where you keep the cups." Akiza went into the kitchen to prepare the tea.

The sound of a duel runner engine filled the air signaling the return of Crow. "What's going on here?" He looked at the group of children drawing on the floor.

"We're making cards for Yusei, to help him get better." Luna explained.

Crow smiled. "You guys are so sweet. I'm sure he'll appreciate them."

"I finished the tea." Akiza came out with a steaming hot cup.

"I'll run it up and check his temperature." Scarlet took the tea from Akiza and proceed to Yusei's room.

He looked like he had been sleeping for a while; he had barely touched the water glass since she last left him. She felt his face to check his temperature, which had not decreased much. Setting the cup of tea down she looked at him carefully. It was so different to see him like this; he usually looked strong, calm, collect. But now he looked frail and defenseless. Without thinking she reached out and brushed some of his bangs out of his face. His face flinched and she immediately pulled her hand away. He did not wake, much to her relief. She replaced the cool cloth on his head before leaving.

Back in the garage everyone was keeping quiet to allow Yusei to continue sleeping. Only the sound of color pencils drawing filled the air. Jack was enjoying a cup of coffee on the couch, Crow was reviewing his list of deliveries for tomorrow, and Akiza paced around the garage nervously. Scarlet went over to Yusei's laptop and flipped the screen up. "What are you doing?" Jack asked as she flipped open the program Yusei was working on.

"I want to see what he was working so hard on." She scrolled through the program. This morning it seemed like he had hit a wall with the program, maybe a fresh pair of eyes would be able to help.

Most of his work was well thought out and balanced, just like him to think things through. However the purpose of the program focused on converting a majority of engine output into sheer speed. She could see why he was hitting a wall on this program now. Carefully she skimmed through every digit of the code, making slight adjustments where she thought they were needed. She had complete tunnel vision on the work at hand.

Another half hour passed when Leo yelled "Finished!" Loudly and everyone shushed him. He held up the card he made that had a colorful drawing of Yusei on his duel runner. "What do you think? Pretty cool right?" He grinned to Scarlet.

She looked at the card with a smile. "It's wonderful. Yusei will enjoy it." She assured him. The rest of the children handed in their cards for her to see. They all looked very proud of themselves and their work.

"Should we give them to him now?" Luna asked.

"I have an idea. " Scarlet smiled.

Yusei woke up again as the sun was setting. He slowly sat up, still not used to how achy his body felt. The damp cloth fell onto his lap and when he went to recover it he noticed the large tray of food on the nightstand. There was a big bowl of hot soup, some slices of bread, a hot cup of tea, some pills, and then a collection of hand drawn cards. He reached out and took the cards to look at them closely. He read each of them carefully to see that the children drew them for him. All of them wished for him to make a speedy recovery, which made him smile.

The soup tasted delicious, it reminded him of the soup Martha made for him as a child when he got sick. The bread was still warm with a nice fluff to it that went perfectly with the soup. He ate it slowly to enjoy the meal, also to avoid a scolding from Scarlet. Finally he drank the tea that had a lot of ginger in it and he needed to drink some water with it. Looking out the window he saw the last of the sun set.

Getting up out of bed for the first time all day he grabbed the tray to take it downstairs. He slowly made his way downstairs to a mostly empty garage except for Scarlet who was working on his laptop. "Where are Jack and Crow?" He asked.

She suddenly looked up and seemed surprised to see him. "They were arguing again so they went to settle things with a turbo duel." She stood up. "I would have taken care of that, no need for you to strain yourself." She came over and took the tray from him.

"I'm feeling a lot better now." He told her. She gave him a look. "Really, getting some sleep helped a lot." He assured her. She carried the tray back to the kitchen then turned to him and felt his forehead. Her hand felt cool against his skin, the touch felt familiar to him.

"Your fever has gone down a bit, but it's still above normal. You should go back to bed." She pulled her hand away.

He looked around the garage. "Looks like everything's as I left it."

"Did you expect an explosion in your absence?" She teased.

"It would not surprise me."

She laughed. "Everyone did a great job at taking care of you. Crow made the delivery, Akiza got the tea, and the twins and their friends even made you cards. Jack, well, was being Jack."

"I'll have to thank everyone tomorrow then." He replied.

"Go back to bed, then you can thank everyone when you're healthy." She told him in a playful voice.

He nodded and began to make his way back up the stairs. About halfway up he stopped. "Scarlet." He called her name gently. She looked up at him. "Thank you, for everything today."

Her cheeks grew warm. "I didn't really do anything, everyone chipped in." She replied almost shyly.

He gave her a small smile. "I know Martha's recipes. It was delicious." He told her. This made her cheek grow redder.

"Hurry back to bed before you collapse again." She looked away. When he was at the top stair she called one more thing to him. "Sleep well." He smiled and made his way back to his room.

She sat in the garage alone blushing at his compliment. Why did he have to say it with that smile? She looked down at her hand and remembered when she brushed his bangs earlier. Her cheeks grew even warmer. "What is wrong with me today?" She thought to herself. But she kept thinking about how he looked when he was sleeping. In her embarrassment to buried her face in her hands.

The door to the garage swung open loudly, terrifying her. Jack and Crow returned from their turbo duel. "The left overs are mine!" Jack declared walking towards the kitchen.

"You're not going to share even a small bit?" Crow followed after him.

"A King was victorious, therefor he gets the King's share." Jack replied.

Crow looked over at Scarlet. "Scarlet! Shouldn't he share?" He asked.

She got to her feet. "You two settle it, I'm going to bed." She closed the laptop and left the two to their own devices.

"Don't eat it all Jack!"

The next morning Yusei felt much better due to plenty of sleep and a healthy meal. All of the cards were neatly arranged on his nightstand so he could have a clear view of them. He changed into a fresh pair of clothes and headed downstairs to an empty garage. He walked over and put a fresh pot of coffee on. While it boiled he went over to his laptop to check it out. The program he had been working on was still pulled up. Scarlet must have been looking at it last night.

He ready through the code carefully and saw the changes that she made. The changes were minor, but clever. She located most of the excess power that was escaping the engine and worked to reroute it. She didn't pour all of it back into the acceleration, rather she divided it between that and steering, it would allow the driver to handle sharp turns at the higher speed. Overall the program was more efficient, exactly what he was looking for.

Scarlet yawned and came down the stairs to see him. "You're up bright and early." She commented. "Are you feeling well enough?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on overdoing it today." He assured her. "Do you want some coffee?" He asked.

She looked a little surprised. "Sure. That would be great." She replied.

He returned with a hot cup of coffee. She took a sip. "I read over your changes to the program." He told her.

"Oh? I just adjusted a few things." She took another sip.

"Well they were clever changes. Overall engine efficiency increased by 5%." He gave her a small smile.

"You did most of the work. I just proof read it." She brushed it off.

He closed the laptop. "Then I'm probably going to need your 'proofreading' skills a little more in the future."

She nodded. "I'm glad to help." Then she let out a sneeze. "I hope I'm not getting sick now." She sighed.

"Well if you do, you know who'll take care of you." He promised. She smiled back at him. The two of them enjoyed their coffee together before the other woke.


End file.
